Neon Gundam Evangelion
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Gundam Anime's or novels or Mage or Evangelion or any of the other shows I'm using.**

**Pairings Shinji x Asuka and Heero x Relena and Kira x Flay x Rei and Athrun x Lacus and Rey x Lunamaria and Meyrin X Cagalli and many more.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Death of Shinji Ikari and the birth of Shinji Yuy.**

On a peace of deserted road we find a young boy no older the 7 being pushed out of a car by a man.

"Way are you doing this uncle?" said the boy as he started to cry.

"Way it is because you are nothing but a loser Shinji and I do not want you in my house anymore." Said the man he had black hair as he closed the door he had pushed the kid out of.

And after that he drove off leaving the boy who was still crying as he walked in the opposite duration of the car.

Five hours later Shinji was getting very sleepy and hungry and thirsty as it was 90 outside two hours later Shinji collapse due to a slight dehydration.

10 minutes later after he collapsed a black sedan came down the road and pulled up alongside the child then out of the sedan and out of it came a man with long brown blackish hair that was done up into a braid and the other had and the other was a woman with sandy blond hair and then final occupant came this was also a man that he had short red hair.

"Is this the boy Amuro?" Said the man with the long braided hair.

"Yes that's him all right I can sense it Duo. Sally please look at him to see if he is okay?" Said the man with red hair that was now identified as Amuro.

"Of course Amuro." Said Sally as she approached the child and checked him out. She was soon finished.

"The poor child's got a case of dehydration but it is nothing I can not take care of once we get back to the White Base. Now then let us get him in the car." She said.

"Alright." Said Duo as he picked up Shinji and put him in the backseat of the car with Sally.

After that both Amuro and him got back in the car and headed off to the closest beach.

As they were driving Duo asked a general question.

"Do you think Trowa can handle those section 2 agents that were heading this way to in their helicopters?"

"He should he is he Heavyarms ( the second one the one with two barrels on its shield) there's nothing that Nerve has that could go up against the mobile suit let alone a Gundam not even the Eva's they are working on." Said Amuro who was driving.

20 minutes later the car arrived at the beach with a four was land as it used to be Tokyo. When they stopped the car they had to wait as the White Base wouldn't be there for another 30 minutes.

15 minutes into their waiting they heard the sounds of rockets getting out of the car Amuro and Duo saw three large machines coming towards them they were jumping off the ground and then descending and doing it again.

The three machines were giant robots two of them looked exactly the same they had a red chest and white arms and legs and a red Shield on their left and some weird looking gun in their right there was also a weird cylinder over there right shoulder. The third machine which was in the back of the others was different from them it had white legs a red and orange and blue chest and white arms with red and orange on the shoulders its left arm had a shield on it just like the other two but there was a difference it had to Gatling guns attached to it and it's right arm had what appeared to be at large knife attached to the back of it looking like it was ready to come out at any moment.

Soon the three machines landed by the car once they landed the chest on the one with the Gatling guns opened up and a rope came down and soon after that a man wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green turtleneck sweatshirt came down he then made his way over to the car where he was greeted by Duo.

"Hey Trowa how did everything go with those section 2 agents I hope they didn't cause you any trouble?" Said Duo greeting his longtime friend.

"There were no trouble at all as a matter of fact I didn't have to do anything the GMs handled everything." Said Trowa as he looked into the car and saw Sally giving water to a child who was passed out on the sit.

"I see your mission was a success." He said after he turned back to Duo.

"Yes it was the kid suffered some dehydration but overall he'll be fine." Said Duo.

"That's good but I wonder how long that will last once he hears what General Char has to say about what his father is going to do with him in 8 years" said Trowa.

"I think he'll be just fine he's a tough kid but he doesn't care to show it." Said Amuro.

"Is that Newtype intuition there?"said a cheeky Duo.

Amuro just rolled his eyes at that.

After that another 15 minutes past and then the ground began to shake lightly and sounds of engines were heard.

Hearing that sound Trowa went back to his mobile suit while the others got back into the car they had just gotten situated when out of the clouds came a large white ship the ship was divided into five sections the main section with two sections attached to the front one on each side and two in the back also one on each side it soon landed in the water in front of them it then opened a large what appeared to be a hatch in front of it.

Once they saw the hatch opened the car and the three mobile suits made their way over to it. The car went in first and drove into the back of what can now be recognized as a large hangar it was soon followed by the three mobile suits the two look-alike took a pair of racks that were closest to the back of the hangar while the other one to the front one that was nearest the exit.

Once they were situated the hatch closed and the ship started to left off once it was off the ground it headed off to some place in the Pacific.

Inside the hangar the people exited the car while the pilots exited the mobile suits.

Once they had exited them Duo and Amuro along with Trowa went to the bridge of the ship as Sally took Shinji to the medical bay where he would receive better treatment and as for the other two pilots that had piloted the GM'S they went to their barracks.

Up on the bridge of the ship captain Bright Noa was waiting for his report on the retrieval mission.

He did not have to wait long because 10 minutes later Amuro and Duo along with Trowa arrived on the bridge.

"Amuro, Duo, Trowa how did the mission go?"Said Bright.

"The mission was a complete success Captain Bright," said Trowa.

"That is good by the way were is Shinji?"

"He is right now in the ships medical bay been taking care of by Sally for a light case of dehydration but there is no need to fear Sally said he would be just fine." Said Amuro.

"Excellent you are dismissed." Said Bright.

After you said that the three of them left the bridge with each of them going to in different directions Duo was going to his quarters to get some sleep Trowa was going to the cafeteria to get some coffee and Amuro was going to the sick bay to check on the patient.

In sick bay Sally had Shinji hooked up to an IV which was giving him fluids he was being watched by Sayla Ray as Sally went to get some coffee for both of them.

As Sayla watched him she heard the sick bay door open and turned towards the door and saw her husband Amuro coming in.

"Hello Sayla how is Shinji doing?" Asked her husband.

"He's doing just fine as a matter of fact he should be waking up by the time we reach the island of Orb and the Earth Guardian protectorate force base." Said Sayla as her husband reached her and gave her a light hug.

"That's good to know." Said Amuro as he turned to face Shinji who was resting comfortably in a sick bay bed.

Five hours later the ship approached a large island that would appear invisible to the naked eye as it had a cloaking device the only way you would know what was there is if you knew it was there.

The island was Orb a small island no bigger than Rhode Island. The island was tropical and had a pretty good client the island also was home to the Earth Guardian protectorate force on Earth. The island also had a population of 100,000 with 20,000 being military while the rest were civilians.

All over the island there were strong defense points at each of these defense points were several large mobile suits along with several smaller mobile suits.

The bigger ones kind of looked like tanks and had the name of Guntanks at each defense point there were 3. The next largest mobile suits at these defense points had two large cannons on their shoulders and were called Guncannons and each point had three as well and finally there was a small detachment of GM'S.

Also over the island was a squadron of flying mobile suits called Ares.

As the ship approached it landed in the water and headed towards its port which was hidden in a large cliff side on the water.

As it neared the cliff the cliff opened up and the ship turned around and back into its port once inside the cliff side closed.

On board the ship in the medical bay captain Bright Noa was looking over the awakening Shinji.

"Good morning young man how are you filling?" said Bright. (Yes it is morning about 8 a clock)

"I am just fine but…..who are you and.…….were am I?" Said Shinji looking at Bright.

"I am Captain Bright Noa and you are currently in the medical day of the Pegasus class assault ship White Base which is currently in Orb a small island in the Pacific Ocean at our military base of the Earth Guardian protectorate force."

"Okay but why am I here?"

"You are here at the request of general Char Aznable who wishes to see you and before you ask I know why but I am not allowed to tell you he himself will explain."

"All right………. I would hate to be a bother but could I get something to eat?"

"Of course why don't you come with me to the cafeteria the doctors said it was okay for you to leave and after your finished eating I'll take you to see the general." Said Bright as he pleased new clothing on Shinji's bed. "Here these are for you to wear."

"Alright sir." Said Shinji as got out of bed took off his old clothing and placed on the new clothing.

The new clothing was a pair of khaki shorts and a white T-shirt and a blue baseball cap.

After he finished putting on the clothing Shinji and Bright left the infirmary and went to the cafeteria where Shinji got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of 1 milk.

After he was finished eating Bright escorted him off the ship. Once outside the ship Shinji notice they were in a large hangar where there were other ships that were around the White Base but the ships were different from the one he just departed.

There were 5 ships four of them looked exactly alike while the fifth ship was different.

The four that looked alike had a long deck that lead to a large section that lead up in a straight line were then stopped what it reached another deck where it then went back and met another section but also continued ongoing until it stopped at the engines. He also noticed large guns on the side of the ships as well as several smaller guns. (The ships are Clop Class Cruiser's)

The other ship was painted completely white with red outlines and several areas the ship had from what he could tell to a large decks that had what appeared to be an indent line. (the ship is the Ra Cailum)

After they left the hangar bay area they went to an elevator where it began to take them to upper levels once they reached the level where they would go the elevator stopped and both of them left it.

After they left it they went down a large hallway with Windows on either side Shinji was looking out each window as they passed noticing all the Advanced Technology.

The two of them soon arrived at a large door that had a nameplate on it and read general Char in front of the door and there is a secretary was sitting at her desk in front of the large door.

"Hello there we have come to see Char." Said Bright to the secretary.

The secretary who was working on her computer looked up when she hared him and said.

"Give me a moment Captain Bright as I tell him you're here."

After she said that she hit a button on her intercom which would allow her to speak to the general.

After she told him who was there and got her response she motioned for the two of them to head into the general's office.

After being told they could enter the office the two of them entered through the large doors.

Once inside the two of them looked around a rather Shinji did as Bright had been here before.

Shinji looked around the large office noticed it had bookshelves built into the walls on both sides beautiful red carpet with a long blue rug on top that lead from the door to a desk that was in front of them. He also noticed to rather large rather comfortable looking chairs that were in front of the desk.

(Note the office is exactly like Montgomery Burns from the Simpsons which I don't own)

As he continued to look around he began to feel at peace and he couldn't explain why.

"_I've never felt so at peace before in my entire life." _He thought to himself.

He was soon however brought out of his thought when he heard a voice call out to them.

"Welcome Bright it is good to see you again." Said a male voice.

"Hello Char it is also good to see you." Said Bright to Char.

"Ah I see you have Shinji with you." Said Char from his chair behind his desk.

"Yes just like you asked."

"Good now please sit down both of you."

After Char said that Bright and Shinji took each took a set in one of the chairs,

Once they were setting down Char spoke to Shinji.

"Hello Shinji Ikari I am Char I hope your trip here was okay?"

"It was fine…….But……." tried to say Shnji but was stopped by Char.

"I know what you are going to ask. You are going to ask way have you been brought here?"

"Yes sir." Said Shinji.

"Please call me Char Shinji."

"Okay Char yes I was wondering why you sent those people and that ship after me?"

"Well you see Shinji-kun the reason why I sent them and had you brought here is because you are a very important to the world."

"You must be mistaken I am nothing special." Said a downcast Shinji.

"On the contrary my boy you are very special so special in fact that you can save the world. Which is why we want you." Said Char.

"How can I possibly save the world and asked for wanting me not even my own father does."

"You can the world because you were very special person with very special powers that will appear some day. And as for your father he does want you but only when he thinks he'll be useful to him in about nine years."

"I have no special powers and what could my father possibly want from me when he didn't come even to help me when I was a kick out of my uncles home?"

After he said that Char explained to Shinji why his father would want him in nine years and why his uncle did what he did. He told him that his father was the one to have his uncle to kick him out of his home. And that his teacher would have come along and taken him home where he would then raise him to become a very meek person that would not question anyone and follow orders exactly according to what his father wanted.

When Shinji asked why his father would do that Char told him that it was so that he could use him in and end of the world scenario that would be triggered when a group of invading aliens contacted something that his father had this would supposedly allow him to bring his mother back to life who he himself had killed during an activation of a machine called Eva.

At the mention of the word Eva and his mother Shinji put his hands around his head and began to shut his eyes as memories of his mother flooded him and the horrible event that happened that took her away all because of his father.

Char Seeing this and sensing what was happening he went up to the boy and held him all while saying this.

"It's okay let the memories come they will make you stronger." Said Char.

After 10 minutes Shinji asked what was going to happen to him now now that he no longer had a home.

Char told him that if he wanted when he was old enough he could join their ranks will fight the alien force maybe even save his mother get revenge against his father.

Shinji after a few minutes of thinking said he would gladly join their organization.

Char hearing what he said he was happy to hear that. He then told Shinji that even if he did not except that there were some people here that wish to adopt him as their son and raise him. He asked if he would like to see them and see if he would wish to become their son.

Shinji at hearing this said yes he would like to.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door before it was opened and in came two people.

One was a man with spiky black hair and really piercing blue eyes he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.

The person next to him was a very beautiful woman with long dark blond hair and blue eyes she was wearing a beautiful white dress.

The two were introduced to him as Heero and Relena Yuy.

After the introduction three of them talked after a while something inside of Shinji told him that he could trust these people that these people indeed wanted to be his family and that there were no altar your motives behind it that these people actually cared for him.

And when I asked him if he wished to be adopted by them he said.

"Yes."

After he said that he acted on an impulse that he had he ran up and hugged Relena as he did this tears started to come to his eyes which eventually led to him crying.

As he cried Relena lightly padded his back and said.

"That is it cry let it all out."

As that was going on Heero went up to Char's desk where he was handed some papers which he then proceeded to sign.

These papers were adoption papers that had been created using their advanced network of computer technology.

These papers would strip one Gendo Ikari his rights to his son so he would have no say over him.

After he was finished Heero hand at the papers back to Char who then stamped them with a seal that made it all legal.

Once the seal was stamped Shinji Ikari was no more he was now Shinji Yuy.

Once that was finished and Shinji got a better grip on himself three of them left the office where they then proceeded to a waiting airplane that was waiting on a runway near the base.

They boarded the plane which then took them to a hidden island off the coast of Europe where Shinji would spend a beginning years of his life.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Next chapter going to the Academy.**

**And don't forget to read and review. And also I'll be updating my other stories hopefully in another week or two.**


	2. temporary hiatus

On a hiatus until further notice

**On a hiatus until further notice.**

**Reason why is my grandmother is passing away and from what the doctor said it will happen in a few days.**

**So until everything is settled and the funeral and everything else is done. I won't be back for about three weeks or so I think.**


End file.
